


Chapter Two: A Little One Of Their Own

by BadgersQueen



Series: Family Don't End In Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crobby AU Fic. After Meredith is abandoned by her father and Bobby brings her home, he & Crowley decide to raise Meredith as their own. Two men, a hunter and a demon, raising a little girl? Only fatherly love and shenanigans can possibly come of this, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Two: A Little One Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> This is a Crobby fic for my best friend in the whole universe, Lillian. She is one of my closest Supernatural friends that I have gotten so close to since becoming part of this fandom. And I love her so much that I am writing this fan-fic for her. This is my first time writing anything with the Crobby ship, so I hope it meets her expectations. This is a mix of her headcanons & my own. I respect her ships much more than anything so I wanted to do something for her since she writes for me all the time. This is how much I care and respect our friendship and I want to show how much I support her ship and how much I care/appreciate our friendship and how much I care about her.
> 
> \- -
> 
> Meredith & her backstory are mine & belong to me
> 
> Bobby, Crowley & all characters/elements related to Supernatural aren't mine & do not belong to me.

The toddler yawned as the sun shown through the windows. Her gray eyes blinked and she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Everything was pink and warm and even her bed was comfortable and soft. Meredith sat there, thumb poised in the corner of her mouth as she looked around, allowing herself to wake up. After a second or so, she felt something nudge her elbow and she looked to see what it was. Growley was sitting next to her bed, head tilted and tongue happily lolling, his tail thumping against the floor. Meredith smiled at the large hellhound and held out her hand. 

"Doggy!" She exclaimed happily. 

Growley sniffed her hand and licked it and then moved in to lick her face. Meredith giggled and squirmed from the kisses. She took out her thumb and sat up on her knees and moved towards the hound. Growley happily stood still as Meredith bravely climbed up onto his back. She leaned forward and laid her head against his fur and wrapped her little arms about his neck, giving him a gentle hug. 

"I lobe you", Meredith tried to remember what her papa had called him, "Growley", she sounded the letters out as best as she could. 

Growley just wagged his tail, loving the affection the tiny human was giving him and with her secure on his back, he left her room and went across the hall. Nudging the door open and going in to find his master. Meredith was sucking her thumb and watching as the dog brought her to Crowley's side of the bed. The toddler smiled around her thumb and just patted the hound, loving the softness of his fur. Growley stood by the side of the bed and Meredith climbed off him. Once she was safely on the bed, Growley just laid down on the floor. Meredith took out her thumb and crawled up between Crowley and Bobby and sat on her knees. 

"Papa", Meredith cooed quietly, smiling and reaching out to tap him on the shoulder. 

Crowley didn't need to sleep but he loved just to close his eyes and relax. So the second he felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to find Meredith sitting up in front of him. He smiled and sat up, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close. Her cheeks were pink from slumber. "Wake up all by yourself, eh?" He chuckled quietly, "I see you had help", he added, noticing Growley watching them from the floor.

"Papa, hungry", Meredith tapped her tummy, gazing up at him. Her fingers gripping her pajamas. 

"I don't blame you", Crowley murmured, looking over at the alarm clock. It was nine O'clock in the morning. He turned back to the toddler and brushed her hair out of her face. Now what kind of father wouldn't want to wake up to this charming little girl? He sighed, rubbing her back. "Alright love, let's get breakfast", he glanced at Bobby and decided to let him sleep in. He could look after the little one for a bit. Clicking his fingers, he took them downstairs, Growley following them. 

Meredith didn't bat an eyelash at the fact she'd been in one room and was in another one a second later. Crowley was in his bathrobe and pants, carrying her to the kitchen table. He placed her in her booster seat since she was too little to be in a big chair by herself. The hellhound just curled up loyally by her chair. Crowley chuckled. 

"More loyal to her than me huh?" He laughed at the dog, patting his head before turning to Meredith, "So, what do you like to eat?"

"Pancakes and eggs", Meredith was able to tell him, smiling.

"Oh so you're that kind of woman, are you?" Crowley joked. He clicked his fingers and the table was covered in food and syrup. 

He plated some eggs for her and a couple of pancakes. Putting syrup and butter on them. He set the plate in front of her. Meredith quickly picked up one of the pancakes with her hands and started to eat it. Crowley stared at her for a moment, wondering why she wasn't using a fork. And he assumed her no good dead beat father hadn't shown her how to handle a fork properly. The demon went to her side and took the pancake out of her hands and cut it up into pieces and showed her how to hold the fork. Though she opted to want to hold it with her left hand instead of her right. He showed her how to pick up her food with it regardless and set to work making himself a cup of tea and watched her eat. She was rather adorable, picking up her pancake and eggs with her fork. Though she was still a bit messy but it was better than her eating with her hands. He chuckled, going and sitting with her at the table. 

"Is it good?" Crowley asked her.

Meredith just nodded, her mouth full of food. She kicked her legs happily as she ate. She set down her fork and picked up the sippy cup full of juice. Crowley smiled to himself, watching her. Her cheeks and some of her chin were caked with syrup and egg after about fifteen minutes. Some pancake had ended up on the floor and some syrup had found it's way onto the table. Bobby came downstairs washed and dressed and saw them at the kitchen table. 

"Morning sunshine", Bobby smiled at Crowley and then paused, "Is she eating by herself?" He asked, looking at the toddler.

"Oh Robert, she's fine. I cut up her food for her and showed her how to use a fork", Crowley told him.

"She's two!" Bobby exclaimed, going over and making sure she was alright.

Crowley made a face, "You act as though I'm not responsible", he shook his head. 

"Dadda, pancake!" Meredith just smiled brightly, holding out a piece of pancake, she'd been munching on, out to him to share. 

Bobby smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, loving the sight of her syrup covered cheeks. "No thanks muffin. I'll pass", He kissed her temple and let her keep eating. Opting to have toast and coffee and let her be spoiled with pancakes and eggs. 

"Oh? So my cooking isn't good enough for you?" Crowley teased him with a smile.

"Well if your cooking is as any good as last night", Bobby replied back.

"Robert! Not in front of our child!", Crowley's cheeks had gone bright red and he put his hands over Meredith's ears quickly.

Bobby laughed as the demon got protective of the toddler, "She ain't ours just yet. I gotta call Jodi and see if she can talk to anyone about signing some papers". Though that's all he'd thought about all night in fact. Being able to adopt her so none of her mother's family could take her away. 

"She's still ours", Crowley huffed, picking up a paper towel and wiping Meredith's face and clean it as best as he could. 

Meredith wasn't paying them any attention and was more or less trying to coax Growley into eating a piece of pancake from her fork. Bobby just leaned against the counter with his coffee and watched her. Even Crowley found it cute how much she and the dog had bonded so quickly. After Meredith was rather satisfied with eating, and Growley had been fed at least three more pieces of pancake, Crowley picked her up and took her upstairs to get washed up and dressed. He dressed Meredith in a cute dress with a white sweater, white tights and pink velcrow shoes. After he dressed in his usual black suite and tie, he set Meredith on his lap and brushed her hair. She just examined her shoes, liking the little butterflies on the sides of them. Crowley took her downstairs to see Bobby after a minute or two.

"Wow aren't you just the most gorgeous thing", Bobby smiled as Crowley carried the toddler over to him.

"Papa's little princess, isn't that right?" Crowley smiled at her, brushing his face against hers and making her giggle. 

Crowley set her down and she toddled over to the table and sat by Growley, patting him. The room shook gently a moment later and Crowley looked at Bobby. The hunter had seen that annoyed look a million times. It meant he was being summoned. Meredith barely noticed and watched the two from under the table. 

"Ugh. And there's the start of my day", He replied, "I'm off to work". 

The redhead crawled out from under the table and got up. She went over to the coat rack and grabbed her coat as Crowley kissed Bobby goodbye. In her rush to put it on, her coat was inside out and twisted so it wouldn't fit properly or comfortably. But she just went over and took his hand, making Crowley look down at her. 

"Ready", Meredith beamed up at him.

Crowley smiled and the room shook again. But he didn't care. Ignoring it, he knelt down and picked her up, lifting her into his arms, "Sorry love. Can't take you with me. You have to stay here with daddy", he pressed a kiss to her forehead and handed her to Bobby.

Meredith reached out to Crowley as Bobby took her, "Papa! Come with you!" She cried, desperate to get free. 

"Hey kiddo, you gotta stay home and help me work on a few cars", Bobby chuckled, "Papa will be home later", he then tickled her, making her laugh and squirm. "Alright beautiful, say goodbye to papa", he held her out to Crowley, though dipping her backwards in the process which made her laugh.

"Bye papa", Meredith giggled with laughter. 

Crowley kissed her nose, feeling her fingers cup his face. He had to depart however, not wanting to though. He wished he could stay home with her and be with her and Bobby but he had a few things to do as king of the crossroads but he hoped not to have to be long today. 

\- - 

After Crowley left for work, Bobby took Meredith outside. It was beautiful and warm out and the sun was bright and most of the puddles in the drive way had dried up. It was so warm that the toddler didn't even need her coat. He placed his hat on her head, holding her hand with his left and holding his tool box with his right, he took her out back to where he fixed up a few cars. There was one truck that needed some work under the hood. Bobby popped the hood and set down his tool box. Meredith was giggling as the hat was too big for her and she couldn't see over the rim of it as she tried to push it back on her head. 

"Alright, so today I'm gonna show you how to fix an engine", Bobby smiled at her, "Can you say oil change?" 

"Oil", Meredith smiled up at him, putting her thumb in her mouth. 

Bobby chuckled, "Alright. Do you know what a philip's head screwdriver looks like?"

"No", Meredith giggled.

Bobby laughed and dug through his tool box and started working on fixing the engine. Meredith just leaned against the truck, watching him in interest. She'd giggle and toddle around Bobby's legs. She got curious about the tool box and picked up the hammer and tried to hand it to him. 

"I won't be needing that", He told her, "You better not let papa catch you though, he'll have a fit", he smiled and picked her up, putting the hammer back in the tool box. Knowing fully well Crowley would have a full on fit if he saw her trying to pick up any of the tools. 

Meredith just leaned against his shoulder, sucking her thumb. As he set her down again, he heard a car pull up in the drive way. Meredith shyly clung to Bobby's leg and began to whine, holding up her arms. Bobby picked her up and moved to see a 1967 Chevy Impala pull up. Bobby lifted his hat from Meredith's head and put it back on his own as John Winchester got out of the car. Bobby rubbed Meredith's back as he moved towards the other man. John opened up the back door of the Impala and two boys got out. One was a toddler just like Meredith and the other was six years old. 

"Mere, this is your uncle John", Bobby chuckled.

"She is beautiful", John replied, "I had to come out and see her for myself", he paused, holding his hand out to her, waving, "Hi", he smiled at her. 

Meredith shyly waved at John but was curious about the two boys, glancing at them. Sam toddled over to his father, glancing up at the little girl. Bobby set Meredith down in front of the other toddler. Meredith and Sam just glanced up at their respective parents and then back at each other. Sam walked over and held out his hand to her. Meredith took her thumb out of her mouth and took his hand. The toddlers seemed to be speaking their own language as they toddled about the driveway together. Bobby and John laughed.

"I'll keep an eye on 'em!" Dean said and sprinted after the two.

John turned to Bobby and then took something out of his coat. It was a few pieces of papers folded up, "Thought I'd talk to a friend who owed me a favor and I got you these". He handed the papers to him.

"I knew you didn't just come for a visit", Bobby replied and took the papers.

"No", John shook his head, smiling and folding his arms, "Those are papers that a judge signed and you have custody of Meredith".

"You're kidding", Bobby's jaw nearly fell, "I was just gonna talk to Jodi about this-"

John waved his hand, "April's side of the family doesn't want anything to do with her. And everyone thinks Matt ran off and went crazy", he shrugged his shoulders, "I obviously can't take her", he paused, "So, she only has you".

"John, these papers-" Bobby wanted to know.

"Hunter's red tape", John held up his hands, "Nobody has to know".

Bobby felt tears welling up in his eyes as he pocketed the papers and turned to watch Mere and Sam chasing after Dean. Sam would laugh at his big brother and Dean would pick up Mere and carry her as best he could so she didn't step in any puddles and then go back for his little brother. John was watching them too. Sam came back to John's side after a while but Mere kept chasing after Dean. 

"Tag!" Meredith mimicked Dean's game and would run away from him.

"Hey come back!" Dean laughed.

Meredith would giggle and cling to Bobby's legs. After a while John picked up Sam and told Dean they needed to get on the road before sun down. Dean was ticking Meredith and playing with her feet. "Aw! Dad! Can't we take her with us? Sammy will have someone to play with!" Dean said as he helped his father get Sam into his seat. "Sorry son, we can't take her with us. She's safe here", John told him. Dean just waved to Meredith and Bobby.

"Bye Sam! Bye Dean!" Meredith waved to them.

"And what? Am I chopped liver?" John laughed, picking her up and tossing her into the air before catching her.

Meredith giggled and kissed John's cheek before squirming away and going back to Bobby. Bobby and John both laughed and shook hands, both telling each other to stay out of trouble and both giving each other sarcastic answers. Bobby picked Meredith up and they both waved as the Impala pulled out of the driveway and was gone as quickly as it had came. Bobby carried Meredith back over to the truck he'd been working on, fully intending to get back to work but Meredith just yawned and he figured she was probably tired after a big breakfast and playing with the boys. 

"Alright, nap time", Bobby said, carrying her inside. 

Growley was still home and Bobby figured Meredith could nap in the living room with the hellhound. Bobby placed the toddler on the couch and went and got her blanket. When he came back with her blanket, Growley was already laying on the floor by the couch, red eyes looking protective. Though he liked Bobby so he just watched him cover the little one with her blanket. 

"Dadda, where Papa?" Meredith asked, sleepily sucking her thumb.

"He's still at work. It's almost afternoon so it'll still be a while before he's home", Bobby smiled and kissed her forehead, "You rest, pumpkin. I'll be right outside if you need me".

Meredith sleepily nodded but dosed off a second later. Bobby figured he'd be able to get a couple of things done before Crowley got back and she woke up. Growley would protect her so he had no worries about her safety. 

\- - 

By late afternoon, Bobby had gotten a couple of things on his to-do list done. As well as answer some phone calls, mainly from Rufus. Meredith had slept for a few hours and Bobby learned she did get a bit cranky after waking up and all she wanted was for him to hold her. He made a mental note to let Crowley know that for future reference. Bobby just smiled though and rubbed her back and would use one hand to answer the phone or look through his hunting notes while holding her. He didn't mind. She would steal his hat and wear it and giggle. After a while she did get down and run around the house with his hat on, Growley at her heels to make sure she didn't get hurt. Bobby had retrieved his hat and decided to start making dinner while she toddled about with her sippy cup. The hellhound sat loyally and watched her. 

Crowley arrived home not a half hour later. Meredith was in the living room and set her sippy cup down on the coffee table the second she saw him. As he walked across the kitchen, the toddler bolted right to him. Crowley smiled and knelt down, arms wide open. Meredith ran into his arms and clung to his jacket. "Papa, I missed you!" She replied, snuggling against him. 

Crowley smiled, standing up and lifting her into his arms and hugging her back, fingers in her hair and stroking her curls gently, "Thought about you all day", he told her. Feeling her nuzzle her face close to his. His eyes got a little misty at the gentle affection and adored it. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have had a good day. 

Bobby had been cleaning up his desk a little and came into the kitchen, "She asked about you earlier when I put her down for a nap", he replied.

"Oh? Did she now?" Crowley asked, looking at the toddler, "Missed your papa a lot did you?"

Meredith nodded and hugged him. Crowley laughed. He kissed Bobby before moving to sit in the living room with his little princess. Bobby smiled and took out the papers. As Crowley got comfortable with a drink, setting Mere on his lap, the hunter came over and showed him the papers. Explaining about John's favor. While they talked, Meredith was curiously eyeing Crowley's scotch. Wondering what kind of juice it was. The demon chuckled and snapped his fingers. Making her sippy cup appear in her little hands before turning back to Bobby. 

"So? Does this mean", Crowley looked happily up at him, "She's ours?"

"Yep", Bobby smiled, nodding his head, "All right here". 

Crowley scanned over the documents just in case. He knew contracts and such. And everything here was just as legal as anything else in the world. Yes. It was true. She was their's to raise from now on. Nobody could take her away or interfere with their lives. Bobby put the papers in his desk, keeping them safe. Crowley set his drink down and just held Meredith close to him. The toddler was drinking from her sippy cup and laying back against him. He stroked her curls and asked her about her day. Meredith would giggle and touch his face and talk to him. Most of it was garbled language and most he could make out was "Dadda and I did a oil change" and "Played with Sam and Dean". Bobby filled in the rest from what he understood of her speech. She was very soft spoken and tried to sound out her words. Crowley loved it as she talked to him. Bobby returned to finishing up cooking dinner while the two relaxed. 

During dinner, Meredith sat on Crowley's lap. She couldn't even be coaxed into her booster seat by him, so he gave up after ten minutes. The two men laughed though because she would feed Growley from the table and they found it cute as she used her fork to feed herself. She of course paid them no attention as they talked about hunting, demon work related things and other stuff she didn't understand. 

"Dadda, 'tatoes please?" Meredith asked, pointing to her plate with her fork.

Bobby smiled and even piled an extra third scoop of mashed potatoes on her plate and she happily ate it. She even put her peas on top of the potatoes and would giggle as she chased them about her plate with her fork. After dinner, Crowley told Bobby he'd wash the dishes since Bobby made dinner and had worked all day too. Bobby had coaxed Meredith into his lap to watch TV but even after fifteen or so minutes, Meredith got down and went to Crowley. She tugged on his pants and wanted up. Crowley wiped his hands on the dish towel and picked her up, setting her on the counter. She played with the dish towel and even tried to splash at the bubbles in the sink. Sure he could have used his powers to make the dishes clean but this was much more fun. 

"Don't make a mess you two!" Bobby laughed.

Meredith and Crowley just laughed and Meredith fell into giggles. Crowley just splashed her a little and she would splash him back. Crowley leaned on the counter, forgetting about the dishes for the moment. Meredith moved forward and took his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. Crowley rested his forehead against hers and smiled. Oh yes, he could definitely get used to this. Coming home to this every day. He decided to forget the dishes and picked up the little one and carried her into the living room. Crowley and Bobby sat on the couch, the toddler sitting in between them and watched TV. Meredith sucked her thumb, holding her blanket close to her. She was soon asleep and the two smiled at each other and then down at her. 

"I think she sorta looks like you when she sleeps", Bobby teased Crowley as he picked her up to take her upstairs.

"You're hilarious", Crowley chuckled, shaking his head, "She'll be smart just like you, capable of handling herself and she'll have my good looks".

"Wear pink often do you?" Bobby continued to tease.

The two men put their little one to bed. Both kissing her good night. With Growley watching over her, they went back downstairs to watch TV together for the rest of the evening. They wouldn't need a baby monitor or anything as Crowley could hear better than most supernatural beings. His little princess was sleeping peacefully. And he would know if she was upset or needed him. He just cuddled close to Bobby, trying to refrain from being over protective and relax for the rest of the night.


End file.
